


У кого восемь щупалец и кому нельзя пирог?

by Koryuu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Challenge: Tales from the Crypt, Curses, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Pre-Slash, Schmoop, Transformation, non-sexual tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryuu/pseuds/Koryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин смотрел однажды хентай с подобным сюжетом, но в реальности всё оказывается совсем не так интересно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У кого восемь щупалец и кому нельзя пирог?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Has Eight Tentacles and Isn't Allowed to Eat Pie?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998768) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 
  * Inspired by [У кого восемь щупалец и кому нельзя пирог?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/62382) by Koryuu. 



> Хентай — аниме-порно. Все остальные примечания по тексту читайте в конце.
> 
> Banner by Derek Winslow & Alizeya, dividers by Alizeya
> 
> [There is official art by chef_geekier](http://chef-geekier.livejournal.com/58927.html)  
> [There is art by LenaElAnSed](http://www.crossroad-blues.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=89&t=7397&sid=90409ae7fa9bfda2ed9d65fdb77a37a2)  
> [There is art by by Ri-Rud'](http://ri-rud.tumblr.com/post/84467420041/you-will-not-belive-me-but-its-cass-and-dean)

У Дина ощущение, словно он пролежал в постели много дней. Он вымотан, изнурён, чувствует, словно почти каждая клетка его тела выжата досуха, — в общем, полный набор синонимов усталости. С другой стороны, усталость — это всё же лучше, чем бывшая до неё боль, которая сейчас, похоже, решила взять перерыв. Сейчас он хотя бы может дышать.

Поблизости раздаются какие-то звуки. Чьи-то шаги и голоса, последние постепенно обретают очертания до обеспокоенных перешёптываний Сэма и Каса, что означает: либо у Дина проблемы со слухом, либо они действительно шепчутся, не желая, чтобы он услышал. Дин прочищает горло, и они замолкают. Спустя пару секунд Сэм и Кас наконец появляются в его поле зрения, нависая над Дином.

Сэм обеспокоенно хмурится:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Устал, — хрипло отвечает Дин.

— По шкале от одного до ада насколько плохо?

— Три. — Во рту странные ощущения. Словно он изнутри чем-то запачкан и деформирован, и Дину с трудом удаётся связно произносить слова.

— Что-то ещё? — спрашивает Кас.

— Да нет, — хмурится Дин. — Почему вы так на меня смотрите? Я должен ещё что-то чувствовать?

— Хорошо, что тебе больше не больно, — говорит Кас, вероятно желая успокоить, но совершенно не успокаивая. На грудь что-то давит, и не сразу, но Дин всё же распознает, что это кто-то касается его. Движение замирает и одновременно с этим глаза у Каса расширяются.  
— Чем это было прежде? — спрашивает Кас.

— Что было где? — Шея не слушается, не позволяя Дину посмотреть вниз. — Что там, _что_? Да говори же, чёрт!

— Твоё тело изменяется, — поясняет Кас.

Дин не чувствует свои ноги. И руки.

— Вы нашли статую?

— Да, Кевин работает над этим... — Сэм замолкает, прижимает руку ко рту, громко сглатывая. — Он сейчас переводит её надписи.

— Иди помоги ему, — говорит Дин.

Сэм сразу же уходит. А значит, Дину, вероятно, не стоит просить Каса принести зеркало.

В следующий раз Дина будит звук, словно кого-то выворачивает. Глаза удаётся открыть не сразу, на это требуются усилия, и ещё больше усилий уходит на то, чтобы наклонить голову, но ему всё же удаётся; и его глазам предстаёт очаровательная картина, как Сэм в дверях выблёвывает свой завтрак. Хорошо бы он это делал в ведро, потому что запах ужасный.

«Чувак», — пытается сказать Дин. И удивлённо моргает, когда у него не получается, слова просто не формируются, потому что рот стал странной формы. Но Сэм так гулко дышит, словно это у него проблемы, а затем сбегает, его шаги удаляются по коридору, пока не раздаётся звук захлопнутой двери.

Нехорошо.

Появляется Кас и смотрит на него сверху вниз, но выглядит совершенно неправильно. Словно Дин смотрит на его отражение в кривом зеркале — Кас кажется ненормально огромным и заполняет собой почти всё поле зрения Дина. Дин едва не отдёргивается назад, но в последний момент соображает, что ему некуда отдёргиваться, и — боже правый — у Каса же не должны быть такие большие руки?

Дин открывает рот, собираясь сказать: «Какого хрена?».

К несчастью, всё, что у него получается, это: «Блюрп».

— Думаю, нам нужно передвинуть тебя, — говорит Кас. — И сжечь простыни.

Дин хмурится. Или по крайней мере пытается нахмуриться, но лицевые мышцы его не слушаются, словно их нет. Он хочет рявкнуть на Каса: «Нахрена тебе сжигать мои простыни, ты вообще представляешь, сколько они стоят?», вот только Кас просовывает руки _под_ него и поднимает Дина вверх, пока мир не переворачивается невообразимым и неправильным образом.

То ли за то время, пока Дин был в отключке, капитально переписали законы физики, то ли Дин куда-то вляпался.

— Блирп? — произносит Дин.

— Вначале стоит перенести тебя в более удобное место.

Кас несёт его в колыбели рук — должно быть, Дин во сне уменьшился в размерах, вот грёбаные ведьмы, демоны или кто там за это ответственен, чтоб им всем пусто было.

Руки Каса под ним уверенные и крепкие.

— В ванную, — решает Кас.

На своём веку Дину доводилось застрять и в гораздо худших местах, чем бункер летописцев. Захолустные дыры без электричества или водопровода, захудалые мотели, в которых нормально не прибирались со времён Рейгана, и пару незабываемых раз, потому что отчаянные времена не просто так называют отчаянными, был даже заброшенный хлев с обвалившейся крышей и заплесневелым сеном.

Так что в принципе Дину есть с чем сравнивать. В бункере довольно приятно и гораздо, гораздо безопасней, так что даже если это будет единственное, чем Дин сможет себя утешать в эти проклятые дни, всё равно: могло быть и хуже. Гора-аздо хуже.

— Дин, — говорит Кас, не поднимая взгляда от книг, — если ты не можешь сидеть спокойно, то я верну тебя обратно в твою комнату.

Дин закатывает глаза. Он прекращает качаться из стороны в сторону, но это ненадолго, потому что Кас всё ещё читает, а значит, в любой момент прекратит обращать на него внимание. Вокруг Каса взгромоздились несколько башен из книг и папок, и сейчас он хмурится, читая папку с пожелтевшими от времени листами, откопанную лишь пару часов назад, ещё до того, как Сэму пришлось уехать.

Вероятно, Сэм сейчас рвёт на себе волосы из-за того, что пропускает такую клёвую вечеринку.

Услышав приближающиеся шаги, Дин поднимает взгляд. За угол заворачивает Кевин, громко жуя что-то хрустящее, и при виде них тут же останавливается.

— Кас? — спрашивает он осторожно.

— Да? — отвечает Кас.

— Это Дин? — спрашивает Кевин.

Кас невозмутимо переворачивает страницу, Дин же вежливо машет Кевину.

— А в бункере есть ещё какой-то осьминог, о котором я не знаю? — говорит Кас.

— Почему он вообще здесь? — спрашивает Кевин. — Он же может залить водой книги. И Сэм тогда разозлится.

— У Дина есть ведро, и он знает, как себя надо вести, — произносит Кас.

Дин вытаскивает одно щупальце из своего красного ведра и аккуратно тыкает им в столешницу. Кевин явно преувеличивает: на столешнице осталось лишь маленькое влажное пятнышко и ничего никуда не капает. Дин висит на краю ведра, остальные щупальца поддерживают его, как ветви дерева поддерживают дом на дереве. Дину не нравится думать об этих щупальцах, как о _своих_ щупальцах, но гораздо стрёмнее было бы думать о них, как независимых от него, но полезных конечностях, которые помогают его телу (состоящему сейчас в основном из головы) сохранять равновесие.

Что ж, добро пожаловать в жизнь Винчестеров. Спасаем людей, охотимся на нечисть, разбираемся со случайным отвратительным превращением вследствие проклятия.

Кевин подходит к столу, не отводя взгляда от Дина.

— Нашёл что-нибудь?

— Система учёта здесь в полном беспорядке, — отвечает Кас. — Я не могу читать так быстро, как хотелось бы, но, думаю, причиной беспорядка является небрежность, а не саботаж. А у тебя как?

— Думаю, они всё же что-то знали об этом проклятье; я нашёл некоторое оборудование, — рассказывает Кевин. — Стеклянные ящики с дырками и прочие аквариумные приспособления. Всё чистое, сухое и упакованное.

Кас кивает:

— Я позже посмотрю.

Видите ли, Дин вполне мог бы помочь. Пусть он сейчас и раз в шесть меньше себя прежнего, но у него восемь щупалец и два работающих глаза, а это уже что-то, верно? Но нет, Кас приказал ему оставаться в ведре, хотя, как Дин готов неохотно признать, это по крайней мере лучше, чем приказ Сэма оставаться в аквариумной комнате.

Да, в бункере есть аквариумная комната. Нет, они без понятия, для чего её использовали. Возможно, для русалок, если половина той фигни, что они уже нашли в архивах, действительно верна, как в ней утверждается.

— Он таращится на меня, — тихо говорит Кевин.

— Вероятно, он думает, что тебе пора продолжить рыться в архивах, чтобы поскорее найти то, что поможет ему измениться обратно, — отвечает Кас.

Кевин не выглядит убеждённым:

— Ладно...

Говорят о нём, как будто его тут вообще нет. И Дин не таращится на Кевина; он же не виноват, что у него такое устройство глаз. Кто ж знал, что у осьминогов глаза как теннисные мячики со зрачком-«прорезью» посередине вдоль? Ну, теперь-то Дин знает, после того как сегодня утром Кас по его просьбе отнёс его в ванную.

Тварь, которая посмотрела на него из зеркала, была не настолько ужасна, как Дин ожидал. Не настолько, чтобы Кас смотрел на него хмурым взглядом, тихо и настойчиво, как он всегда смотрит, когда ситуация становится достаточно серьёзной и ему приходится осторожно подбирать слова; не настолько, чтобы Сэм, тщательно избегая любых прикосновений к нему, сказал: «Мы это исправим, Дин. Обещаю».

В общем, Дин — осьминог. Временно, конечно, потому что если уж грёбаные Небеса, Ад и Чистилище не смогли остановить Винчестеров, то у мелкого проклятья тем более нет шансов. И хотя бы Дина не грызёт беспокойство за окружающих (в отличие от того раза, когда он едва не стал вампиром), и он не вымотан настолько, чтобы быть бесполезным (как в тот раз, когда постарел). Просто у него... щупальца. И нет скелета и привычной мышечной структуры.

Он ещё не успел особо подвигаться по бункеру. Он полностью закракенился часов десять назад (стоп, а кракены тоже осьминоги?), и то первые пять часов у него ушли на восстановление сил после «чудеснейшего» процесса трансформации. Большую часть процесса Дин провёл в полубессознательном состоянии, чаще всего вырубаясь не от боли, а от того, что другие видели всё во всей красе и довольно решительно говорили ему, что _лучше ему не знать_.

Дин приподнимается, услышав, что дверь в бункер открылась, надеясь, что это вернулся Сэм и привёл с собой помощь. Но это всего лишь Элли, и при виде Дина на столе она тут же замирает.

— Почему Дин не в аквариуме? — спрашивает Элли. — Это для него не опасно?

— Уверен, он знает свои возможности, — отвечает Кас.

— У Дина уже есть опыт быть осьминогом?

— Ты бы удивилась.

Дин всё ещё умеет улыбаться. Или, по крайней мере, он может сдвигать мышцы вокруг рта в то, что ему по ощущениям кажется улыбкой, но учитывая, что он практически сидит на своём рте, то это спорное умение. Поэтому он компенсирует улыбку, помахав двумя щупальцами, радуясь вниманию Элли, когда та подходит к нему. Она приседает перед ведром, изучая его кожу — различных оттенков коричневого, усыпанную веснушками и кое-где немного колючую, — и обеспокоенно прикусывает губу.

— Голоден? — спрашивает Элли. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Дин чувствует себя хорошо. Вернее даже, он пышет здоровьем и энергией, и сидит в своём ведре только лишь потому, что всё ещё свыкается с новым телом. Осьминоги как грёбаные мастера боевых искусств; Дин ещё не освоил искусство передвигаться, не запутавшись в конечностях и не катясь внезапно кувырком (первая полдюжина раз была довольно головокружительна).

Хотя вот есть хочется.

— Блюрп, — произносит он.

— Наверное, ему пора вернуться в резервуар. — Ножки стула царапают пол, когда Кас встаёт. — Я приготовлю Дину обед.

— Еда! — с восторгом говорит Элли. — Чудесно, правда, Дин?

— Морп, — отвечает Дин.

Вот что Дин теперь знает об осьминогах: они едят рыбу, моллюсков и крабов. Вернее, это обычные осьминоги так питаются, и пусть Дин не обычный осьминог, Сэм был непреклонен в решении не рисковать. Дин даже не представляет, как ему их есть, но он попробует. 

Когда Элли поднимает его, Дин вцепляется в край ведра. Теперь все вещи вокруг него выглядят больших размеров, а пол — дальше привычного, и Дин не горит желанием побывать в шкуре Хитрого койота.

— Я точно помню, что Сэм сказал тебе не покидать аквариум, — говорит Элли, идя с ним по бункеру. — Как ты вообще смог убедить Каса выпустить тебя?

Дин презрительно булькает.

— Ты пересохнешь, — убеждает Элли.

— Блорп.

Если не считать беспокойства, то Элли единственная в бункере не поднимала шумиху на тему, что это всё вина Дина. Конечно, когда боль от раздражающей перешла к агонизирующей, Сэм и Кас перестали наседать ему на уши, а Кевин только единожды злобно посмотрел на него, но Дин знает, что они продолжают так думать. Дин _знает_.

Конечно, они не особо много знают об убежище летописцев, кроме того, что те сами пометили и подписали. Но для Дина половина удовольствия от бункера заключается в исследовании вещей и принципов их работы методом тыка. Всё-таки большая часть охоты проходит в исследовании методом тыка, а если им не удаётся понять принцип, то они импровизируют.

Въехав в бункер, они быстро разобрались в самом жизненно необходимом: водопровод, электричество и мебель в отличном состоянии, и даже если Сэм периодически озвучивает своё недоумение о том, что всё здесь до сих пор работает, а летописцы не оставили на двери прощальной записки, то это его проблемы. Может быть, сейчас Кас и человек, но когда он в последний раз залетал в бункер, то ничто не встревожило его ангельское чутьё, а по меркам Дина, это ещё один показатель, что всё тип-топ.

В общем, бункер вполне подходит Винчестерам как место, куда можно переехать, обустроиться и развесить постеры на стенах, потому что нет ничего неправильного в том, чтобы с возрастом стать чуточку сентиментальным. Было очевидно, что безвременно ушедшие летописцы не оставили никакой подлянки (ну, было очевидно ещё пару дней назад). Совсем наоборот: у них были электропитание, оборудование, _помповый водопровод_ и книг больше, чем волос в блестящей гриве Сэма.

Так что откуда Дину было знать, что одна коробка — всего лишь одна коробка — из сотен других коробок, валяющихся в бункере, возымеет подобный эффект? Летописцы оказались крайне запасливыми людьми, Дин уверен, что кое-что из хлама в бункере стоит больше денег, чем Дин за всю жизнь потратил (своих и чужих), но им стоило бы блестящие побрякушки разложить по полкам, а потенциальное оружие поместить в секцию «НЕ ТРОГАТЬ».

Хотя Сэму всё-таки хватило такта не сказать: «Я же говорил», когда им удалось определить источник проклятья. Им оказалась статуэтка предположительно из серебра и бронзы, хранившаяся в деревянном ящике в одном из складских помещений, где они искали любое железо. В деле Элли были замешаны адские псы, а значит, в Импалу следовало напихать всё, что только попадётся под руку, и Дин взял статуэтку, потому что она показалась ему интересной.

Пару часов спустя внутренности Дина объявили бунт. Несколько дней спустя у него вообще не стало никаких внутренностей.

Ну хотя бы у них появилась пара дополнительных рук. Элли — последнее успешное дело Винчестеров — задержалась у них; им успешно удалось сорвать демонскую сделку, несмотря на трудности в процессе, вроде внезапного превращения Дина в осьминога. А Кевин всё ещё здесь, потому что Дин с Сэмом в огромнейшем долгу перед ним, и пусть запоздало, но на этот раз они сделают всё правильно.

— Всё в порядке? — Кас заходит в аквариумную комнату, где Элли развлекала Дина размышлениями, чем она займётся теперь, когда демонская сделка более не висит над ней дамокловым мечом. В руках у Каса небольшая глубокая тарелка с предположительно едой Дина, он передаёт её Элли на проверку.

Хорошо, что Кас тоже с ними, потому что из всех присутствующих он единственный может взять Дина без колебаний, не издавая крайне отвлекающих рвотных звуков. Максимум, на что хватает Элли и Сэма, это нести ведро, что всё же лучше по сравнению с Кевином, который смог только подпихивать Дина по полу шваброй.

Кас поднимает Дина из ведра и перемещает в мелкий пластиковый бассейн, установленный ими на полу.

Аквариумная комната большая и просторная, напоминает паническую комнату у Бобби вплоть до древней вытяжной системы, которую им удалось запустить. Вдоль стен стоят три стеклянных резервуара разных размеров, один они как раз наполнили водой.

Прошлой ночью, после того как превращение завершилось, Дин попытался остаться в самом маленьком аквариуме. Конечно, он был вымотан, но всё-таки это не помешало ему запаниковать, что он топором пойдёт на дно и ему будет не за что держаться, поэтому Сэму пришлось съездить и купить дешёвый пластиковый детский бассейн, тем самым пополнив запасы бункерского хлама.

— Что хочешь попробовать первым? — спрашивает Кас. — Краба?

Дин отчаянно машет щупальцами.

— Почему он указывает на меня? — спрашивает Элли.

Кас хмурится:

— Думаю, он тебя стесняется.

Ещё бы, как будто Дин будет учиться пользоваться своими новыми органами перед дамой.

— О, — произносит Элли. — Эм. Пойду посмотрю, могу ли я чем-то помочь Кевину.

Как только она покидает комнату, Кас вздыхает.

— Ты явно голоден, Дин. Щёлкни щупальцем один раз — «да», два раза — «нет».

А что если ответом на вопрос будут не да/нет? Дин настороженно заглядывает в тарелку, но всё-таки щёлкает один раз одним из передних щупалец. Ради дела он запросто проплывёт в водоёме, кишащем жуткими пресмыкающимися, но положить одного из них в рот?

— У тебя есть все необходимые для поедания органы, — указывает Кас. — Давай, Дин. По крайней мере с рыбой ты знаком. Рыбки маленькие, видишь?

После этих слов Кас совершает абсолютно кошмарный поступок: _отправляет одну из рыбок себе в рот_. С головой, плавниками, хвостом — целиком, с лёгкостью проглатывая. Дин завороженно смотрит на него, загипнотизированный движением его адамова яблока, когда он, блядь, _глотает_.

— Блорп! — восклицает Дин.

— Если я могу так сделать, то и ты можешь, — отвечает Кас.

Ну да, конечно, это просто потому что Кас чёртов фрик. Может, Дин сейчас и не в состоянии произнести это вслух, но, должно быть, его блеяние очень красноречиво, потому что постепенно лицо Каса темнеет, пока он не поднимает тарелку, угрожая опрокинуть её содержимое в такой хороший бассейн Дина, и тогда Дин затыкается. Кас ставит тарелку обратно.

Кас _злой_.

— Тебе необходимы силы и питание, — твёрдо говорит Кас. — Превращение вымотало тебя. Как, по-твоему, пройдёт обратный процесс?

Вообще-то это может быть клёво. Дин мог бы как ящерица заново отрастить все части тела. Стоп, подождите, это звучит довольно болезненно. И, кстати, что стало с его скелетом?

— Именно, — говорит Кас — похоже, мысли Дина всё ещё могут отражаться на его нынешнем лице, несмотря на его «мягкость». — Хотя бы попробуй, Дин. Мы начнём с рыбы.

Хорошо. Дин протягивает два щупальца взять то, что ему предлагает Кас.

Ну-у... что ж, это хотя бы не полный ужас. Дин отказывается касаться чего-либо движущегося — спасибо огромное, но у него всё ещё есть стандарты, — так что Кас помогает ему выбрать еду, которая, по их мнению, точно уже мертвая и, по мнению Дина, наименее отвратительно выглядит. Почему они не могли их хотя бы закоптить? Дин пробует жестами объяснить Касу про гриль, но Кас просто повторяет ранний аргумент Сэма: они не хотят навредить его новому телу или случайно отравить его, хотя прямо сейчас отравиться гамбургером кажется раем (придуманным людьми, а не настоящим).

Дин тщательно жуёт своим клювом. Да, у него _клюв_ , Кас это подтверждает, и Дин отчаянно щёлкает основной правой «рукой» _нетнетнетнет_ , когда Кас предлагает ему принести зеркало и посмотреть.

Это месть, да? Когда после падения Кас нашёл их (или они нашли его, они так и не договорились, кто кого нашёл), то первые недели Дин и Сэм донимали его всеми возможными способами, напоминая про то, что можно и нельзя есть, что надо не забывать пить и заботиться о своём теперь смертном теле, и «Нет, Кас, ты действительно воняешь, и время от времени тебе нужно принимать душ независимо от того, как, _по-твоему_ , ты пахнешь».

А теперь посмотрите на них, Кас вовсю раскомандовался, упорный, словно это его чёртова работа. Дин искоса смотрит на Каса, пытаясь понять, выглядит ли тот самодовольным.

— Дин, бассейн не очень удобен, — говорит Кас. — Он протекает, и вода уже помутнела. Тебе нужно перебраться в резервуар. К тому же, там безопаснее.

Дин закатывает глаза-бусинки, подчёркнуто выползает из бассейна — щупальцами действительно удобно хвататься за пластик — и залезает в своё ведро. Дину нравится ведро.

— Почему тебе не нравится резервуар? — спрашивает Кас. — Разве там не удобнее?

Дин поворачивается и рассматривает вырисовывающиеся очертания резервуара. Он не намного больше ванной, и если бы Дин был привычного размера, то вполне мог бы прикупить плавки и поплавать в нём. Но Дин сейчас не привычного размера, поэтому резервуар выглядит для него практически тюремной камерой, только наполненной водой и без какой-либо интересной мебели.

Кас вздыхает. Затем подхватывает ведро Дина — с ним внутри, конечно — и направляется к резервуару.

Ага, конечно, как будто Дин сдастся без борьбы. Может, у него больше и нет противостоящих пальцев, но у него есть восемь длинных ног с охрененной растяжимостью, и до того, как Кас успевает опрокинуть его в воду, Дин обвивает всеми щупальцами голову Каса и тянет.

Куда тянет, он без понятия, потому что его новое тело, очевидно же, поступило к нему без каких-либо инструкций. Но в результате Кас вскрикивает, взмахивает руками — и раздаётся отличнейший всплеск, когда они вместе падают в резервуар.

Дин — грёбаный лицехват _погибели_ , и хуже всего то, что, пока голосовые связки не отрастут обратно, он даже не может сказать эту шутку Касу и получить в ответ непонимающий косой взгляд: «Твои отсылки на поп-культуру раздражают».

Первое, что Дин понимает, это что у его тела нет проблем со сменой окружающей обстановки. Из воздушной среды в водную и обратно — легче лёгкого; в глазах не щиплет, в уши и нос ничего не давит. И правда очень удобно оказывается, что у него нет ушей и носа. И пока Дин не задумывается о дыхании, организм сам спокойно дышит, и это чудесно.

Но он не может сказать того же самого о плавании. Дин пытается двигаться в воде как человек, «руками» удерживая себя на плаву и направляя и «ногами» отталкиваясь. В общем, он беспорядочно барахтается в воде, пока не чувствует, как к затылку что-то прижалось. Это оказывается рука Каса, и Дин тут же в неё вцепляется, изо всех сил обхватывая щупальцами.

Его поднимает из воды на поверхность, когда Кас поднимает эту самую руку на уровень плеч. Кас немного кашляет от попавшей в рот воды, но не выглядит таким уж разозлённым, как Дин предполагал. Вернее, он, конечно, разозлился, но это просто спокойное недовольство, от которого Касу обычно никогда не удаётся полностью избавиться, если только его не заменяет угрюмость. В мире есть несколько вещей, на которые Дин может положиться, и это одна из них.

— Бла, — произносит Дин. Боже правый, он чувствует присосками вкус кожи Каса.

— Ты пытаешься что-то сказать? — Вода крупными ручейками стекает с подбородка и носа Каса. — И зачем это было?

— Бла! — восклицает Дин. Кас, что, серьёзно ожидает, что он останется в тюремной камере? _Он_? — Морп.

— Я вынес тебя из этой комнаты, пойдя против прямых приказов Сэма, потому что ты не желал оставаться в бассейне. — А ещё потому что теперь, свешиваясь с руки Каса, Дин действительно может сравнить себя с прилипчивым банным листом. — Я понимаю, тебе здесь неуютно. Но, может, ты всё-таки мог бы побыть здесь десять минут, пока я не вернусь?

Дин обдумывает предложение, сузив глаза, и затем указывает на Каса.

— Да, обещаю, не больше десяти минут. — Кас благодарно кивает, когда Дин распутывается с его руки и по-собачьи подплывает к краю резервуара. После чего Кас с усилием пытается выбраться из резервуара, чему очень мешает насквозь промокшая и потяжелевшая одежда, и Дин понимает, что хотя бы всё ещё умеет смеяться.

От звука Кас удивлённо вздрагивает, замерев на полпути через край резервуара, и убирает с глаз мокрую чёлку, мешавшую нормально посмотреть на Дина сердитым взглядом. В жизни важнее всего мелочи, и так как Дин сейчас грёбаный осьминог, то он имеет полное право наслаждаться приятными мелочами, пока не вернёт своё тело. А ещё, боже, Касу давно пора постричься.

Когда-нибудь они посмеются над всей этой ситуацией. О, Дин, помнишь тот раз, когда ты спонтанно откинул все части тела и отрастил щупальца? Им довелось пережить безумнейший пиздец, и не раз, так что лучшее (худшее) во всей этой ситуации это то, что она и близко не стоит со всем пережитым.

— Чёрт возьми, Дин, — бубнит Кас, приземлившись на пол. Он начинает снимать с себя мокрую одежду, и Дин дёргается при первом же проблеске голой кожи. Он быстро отводит взгляд; может, он и не увидит ничего нового, но вежливо будет не пялиться, так? Так.

Кучкой падающая на пол одежда издаёт влажный шмяк. Дин фыркает (он умеет фыркать!), и в конце концов любопытство берёт верх. Дин поднимает взгляд и видит, что Кас уже разделся до трусов и совершенно этого не стесняется. И — ого, когда он успел нарастить бицепсы? Память подсказывает, как Сэм показывал Касу спортзал бункера, потому что втемяшил себе в голову заманить ещё кого-нибудь в свою секту здорового образа жизни.

— Оставайся здесь, — говорит ему Кас. Приказ вовсе не выглядит таким уж угрожающим от мокрого парня, одетого лишь в тёмные боксёры, но Кас старается. Дин понятливо булькает.

После чего Кас действительно уходит, покидает комнату в одном белье.

Плюс очко за уверенность в себе. Кто знает, возможно даже, Элли заценит вид.

Дин оглядывает себя. Сделать это несколько трудно, учитывая, что ему приходится двигать всей головой, чтобы хотя бы одним глазком посмотреть на остального себя. Всё также колючий, всё также чешуйчатый, хотя присоски на нижней стороне щупалец привлекают той красотой, которая бля-что-Бог-курил. В чём вообще смысл проклинать кого-то превратиться в осьминога? Может, это дело рук какого-то языческого бога, они те ещё засранцы.

Кас держит слово и возвращается с полными руками минут через десять, переодетый в футболку и шорты. Дин наблюдает, как он кладёт свою добычу на полотенце, среди принесённого обнаруживается модный планшет, который Сэм купил Касу через неделю после того, как тот с ними поселился.

Дин ныряет под воду, делает несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов и выныривает обратно, протягивает щупальца к Касу, намекая забрать его уже. От этого он чувствует себя глупо и как ребёнок, но Кас же не знает, что это глупо и что от этого он чувствует себя как ребёнок.

— Не извивайся так сильно! — ворчит Кас, подхватывая Дина. — И не сжимай меня.

— Брар! — возмущается Дин.

Что ещё хорошо в несущем его Касе, это что всё было бы страннее, если бы его нёс Сэм, потому что присоски жутко чувствительные, и Дин не уверен, что в английском языке найдутся слова описать, какой вкус у полиэстера или нейлона через осьминожьи нервы. Человеческий пот на коже на вкус кажется прежним — потным и солёным, но ощущение многократно усилено, что кажется Дину совершенно излишним. Дин твёрдо убеждён, что ему совсем не нужно знать, какой вкус у кожи Сэма.

Кас садится на полотенце и устраивает рядом Дина. Берёт стилус:

— Держи.

Дин смотрит на стилус, потом обратно на Каса. Поднимает правое и левое основные щупальца, которые довольно быстро становятся его любимыми, и осторожно обхватывает ими стилус. Кас помогает ему удобнее ухватить, а затем Дин хлопает его по руке, чтобы самостоятельно крепко держать стилус.

Аллилуйя, общение!

Дин опускает стилус на экран планшета.

«Тетьее гцццджнвв чтптжкпппппп.,»

Кас смеётся, потому что засранец.

— Не спеши, Дин. Печатай медленно.

Касу легко сказать. Дин скрючивается, напрягая какие-то мышцы, которыми обладает приличный осьминог, питающийся овсянкой с крабами, и медленно начинает печатать стилусом. Нельзя быть охотником без твёрдой руки, когда только заклинание, демонская ловушка и сигилы могут стоять между тобой и смертью.

«Те нууужна стиржкааа».

Удовлетворённый, Дин поворачивается к Касу. Кас в замешательстве, что ожидаемо, но он похлопывает Дина по макушке. Дин отмахивается от него щупальцами — боже, Кас, он же не собака.

— Может, я хочу оставить подлиннее. — Причёска Каса всё ещё в полном беспорядке, вероятно, он с ней и не заморачивался, просто причесав пятернёй. Как по мнению Дина, спасибо огромное, но в бункере и одного патлатого хиппи достаточно. — Чего ты хочешь, Дин?

В идеале Дин бы хотел, чтобы Кас всё ещё был ангелом и мог касанием пальцев вытащить его из этого безобразия, но подобные мечты — для молодых и неугомонных.

«Хооочу помммочь».

— И что ты можешь сделать в этом виде?

«Прдумай чтонибдь11111111».

На это Кас приподнимает брови:

— Предположу, что это ты хотел поставить восклицательные знаки. Хорошо, я подумаю, что ты можешь сделать. А прямо сейчас я пойду читать файлы из архива, а ты пойдёшь отдыхать.

Дин приподнимает тело над подушкой из щупалец:

— Горп.

— Ты же знаешь, что мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы вылечить тебя, — говорит Кас. — Но пока _это_ — твоё тело, и ты должен следить за ним, заботиться о нём и познать его возможности и ограничения. Иначе ты сам себе навредишь, Дин.

Конечно, Кас не говорит ничего такого, чего Дин сам не знает. Он расстроен, потому что беспомощен и — он украдкой бросает взгляд на небольшую стопку папок, которые Кас принёс, — он понимает, что отвлекает от поисков способа ему помочь. Но Дину правда нужно занять себя чем-нибудь, потому что только это помогает сохранять ясную голову и напоминает ему о том, кто он.

— Тебе нужно научиться двигаться. Хочешь быть полезным? Тогда хватит всё время неуклюже болтаться.

Ну просто прекрасно. Дин начинает лихорадочно печатать: «Ты с пробй укдааитчч», но на полпути расстроенно отбрасывает стилус. Он хотел написать: «Ты сам попробуй ужаться в желе и потом расскажи, как всё получается».

Кас терпеливо за ним наблюдает. Он спокойно поднимает стилус и возвращает его Дину. Но Дин не берёт его, мысленно скрестив руки на груди. Кас открывает браузер и в поле поиска печатает «осьминог».

— Если ты сможешь нормально двигаться, координировать свои движения и брать вещи, тогда твоё участие в деле может быть увеличено, — указывает Кас. — А сейчас ты просто...

— Марп, — мрачно произносит Дин. А сейчас он скучнейшая версия Капли и шлёпается повсюду.

— Вот видео, — Кас поворачивает к нему планшет. — Посмотри их и поищи ещё. Затем потренируйся. И не смотри на меня так, Дин, осьминоги очень разумные и прекрасные создания, и ты... ну, ты не используешь весь данный тебе потенциал.

Дин наклоняется и подбирает стилус, Кас любезно открывает ему окошко для печати.

«резервр тююрьма».

— А. — Кас пару мгновений рассматривает резервуар, после чего кивает: — Да, понятно. Я спрошу у Сэма, что с этим можно сделать. Но сейчас, — он стучит пальцем по краю планшета, привлекая внимание Дина к только что запущенному Касом видео. Какая-то документальная хрень или что-то в этом роде, и уродливый гад с щупальцами вверху страницы никак не помогает Дину с восприятием себя.

К возвращению Сэма в бункер Дин поменял мнение. Хотя, кажется, Кас тоже сменил мнение о том, что предлагал Дину.

— Что ты сделал? — требует Сэм.

— Я показал ему видео с настоящими осьминогами, — поясняет Кас. Они с Сэмом наклоняются ближе, сквозь стекло их лица выглядят искажёнными. Дин машет им кончиком щупальца. — Наверное, это можно счесть улучшением, — неохотно говорит Кас.

Дину чертовски удобно, должен он сказать. А ещё Дин стал Гудини: уместил всё тело в пустую стеклянную бутылку, в которой, возможно, а может и нет, когда-то было пиво. И его зрители сейчас наблюдают настоящее грёбаное чудо матери-природы, вот только почему-то не выражают восторг.

Кас говорит:

— Он несколько раз пересматривал видео, где осьминог протиснулся в дыру.

— Супер, — вздыхает Сэм. — Именно то, что нам нужно — чтобы Дин научился быть иллюзионистом-«эскапистом».

«Чувак». Дин высовывает из бутылки четыре щупальца и с помощью них выбирается целиком, словно выжимает кетчуп из особенно удобной бутылки. У него получается чертовски грациозно, если его спросить, и он делает себе мысленную пометку в следующий раз записать себя на видео. Приземлившись, он бросает на Сэма ликующий, как он надеется, взгляд и раскрывает щупальца: та-да!

— Теперь ты сбежишь и присоединишься к цирку? — спрашивает Сэм.

Дин презрительно на него булькает и уже обдумывает, сможет ли протиснуться в замочную скважину.

— Дин, по тебе видно, что ты что-то задумываешь, — говорит Сэм. — Мне нужно напоминать тебе, что ты выглядишь как жуткий монстр, а кое-кто из наших жильцов может быть нервным?

Да, Дина не прельщает мысль оказаться в панике раздавленным. А в случае Кевина тому для этого и паника может быть не нужна. Дин кивает и подползает к планшету, Кас подаёт ему стилус. «Что ты нашл».

— Ладно. — Сэм делает глубокий вдох с обнадёживающей улыбкой. — Чарли проверяет возможную ниточку. Того, кто, как нам кажется, знал летописцев. Она занялась этим, потому что знает кого-то, кто знает кого-то, и постарается везде подмазать. Если окажется не пустышка, то я сразу поеду к ней, так что тебе надо... Тебе надо сидеть на месте, ладно, Дин?

Сэм и в обычный день огромен, но с нового обзора Дина он практически размером с гору Рашмор. Он может быть президентом Винчестером Печальные Брови, которыми он как раз сейчас печально уговаривает Дина. Дин тянется и похлопывает его по подбородку, удивлённо рыгнув, когда его присоски неудачно зацепляются за щетину Сэма, ой-ёй.

— Приглядывай за ним, — тихо приказывает Сэм. Кас кивает, и Дин издаёт раздражённое «Мёрп» на намёки, что ему нужна нянька.

— Перед уходом, — произносит Кас, — не мог бы ты помочь мне переделать резервуар Дина? В текущем виде он ему не особо нравится.

Дин просыпается на дне резервуара. В первые секунды он паникует, но потом вспоминает, что не может утонуть.

Должно быть, вчерашние упражнения и восторг вымотали его, потому что он не помнит, как уснул. Но он точно больше не покидал аквариумную комнату, поэтому Сэм, Элли и Кас ужинали сидя на полу, составив ему компанию. И, должно быть, он вырубился где-то посреди их скучной болтовни.

Неважно. Всегда можно свалить всё на осьминожий обмен веществ.

Но в резервуаре уже гораздо лучше. Уровень воды теперь низкий, и Сэм с Касом притащили всякую аквариумную чепуху, которую нашёл Кевин, заполнили пространство прутьями, коробками и прочей мелочью, на которой Дин мог висеть. Дин не помнит, лазал ли он когда-нибудь на гимнастических площадках, но эта самодельная — чертовски удобная и отличная.

Проснувшись отдохнувшим, Дин изучает своё окружение, вытягивая щупальца, обвивая поверхности для равновесия, тянется, взбирается и скользит с одного места на другое. Главное, помнить о дополнительных конечностях и пользоваться ими попарно.  
Если бы у Дина были голосовые связки, то он бы скорей всего начал сейчас насвистывать мелодию из «Человека-паука».

За стеклянной стеной резервуара видно, что Кас спит на одной из раскладных кроватей. Он почти целиком зарылся под одеяло, но торчащую с одного края тёмную копну волос можно мгновенно узнать.

Дин всплывает на поверхность и вскарабкивается по стенке. Он уже полностью проснулся, и теперь ему очень любопытно попытаться выбраться самостоятельно, что он и делает довольно успешно, не считая последней пары дюймов, когда присоски теряют хватку со стеклом и Дин падает на пол с влажным плюхом.

Дин, быстро подпрыгнув на паре щупалец, мгновенно выпрямляется. Кас не шевелится.

Осьминоги умеют бегать. Вернее, согласно интернету они могут бегать _под водой_ , а Дин сейчас как бы не под водой, но уже вполне очевидно, что он не просто обычный осьминог. Например, он без проблем дышит воздухом, хотя спустя время всё-таки устаёт. Так что, возможно, он может бегать и вне воды.

Дин подбирает щупальца, оценивает расстояние и срывается с места.

Кас не просыпается, даже когда Дин, добежав, заползает наверх и плюхается на кровать. Кас просто остаётся слеп и глух к внешнему миру, его дыхание тихое, веки слегка трепещут, и Дин раздражённо выдыхает. Если Сэм даст кому-нибудь так к себе подкрасться, то лучше ему быть больным или пьяным в доску.

Сидя на кровати, Дин внезапно осознаёт, что они поменялись местами.

Сколько раз Кас подкрадывался к нему, когда Дин спал, как будто ему больше нечем было заняться? Дин думал, что когда Кас перестал быть ангелом, то это закончится, но, очевидно, эта черта неотделима от дурацкой личности Каса, потому что, поселившись в бункере, Кас просто получил гораздо больше возможностей подкрадываться к спящему Дину.

Дин сдвигает верхний край одеяла. Кас хмурится и, когда Дин вперевалку подбирается ближе, резко вдыхает.

Судя по всему, Касу снится сон. А точнее, похоже, у Каса кошмар, его хмурое выражение на лице углубляется, а пальцы, вцепившиеся в подушку под головой, подёргиваются. Отличная идея Дина оборачивается плохой идеей, и теперь ему срочно нужен план отступления, — и с каких это пор Касу снятся кошмары?

Кас открывает глаза.

Если бы Дин мог говорить, то обязательно вставил бы клёвую реплику. «Какая неожиданная встреча», или «Жутко, да?», или «Я Дарт Вейдер с планеты Вулкан». Но клёвой реплике не судьба случиться, и всё, что Дин может сделать, это сидеть там как невзрачный водяной шар, пока Кас рассматривает его сквозь полуприкрытые веки.

Очевидно, Кас фрик настолько, что не может даже оказать Дину услугу и хотя бы притвориться удивлённым. Взгляд Каса мягкий и сонный, губы слегка пересохли, и тот факт, что они всё ещё смотрят друг на друга, напрямую возвращает к другому факту: что Дин давно уже привык предвидеть, как всё повернётся, если дело хоть как-либо касается Каса.

Кас вздыхает. Вздох слабый и такой человеческий. Дин сидит там и пытается сделать вид, что таков и был его план, но всё валится, когда Кас обхватывает пальцами одно из его щупалец.

Дин не двигается, пока Кас вновь не закрывает глаза. Он всё ещё держит его за щупальце, крепко сжимая, несколько раз вдыхает и выдыхает, успокаиваясь. Конечно, Кас теперь человек и вполне может видеть сны, а также может есть, спать и болеть. Этот момент кажется странным, а значит, Дину простительно, что он решает обвить кончиком щупальца руку Каса, осторожно сжимая в ответ.

— Пора вставать? — спрашивает Кас. — Тебе что-то нужно?

Дин дважды тыкает по запястью Каса: «нет». Кас кивает, отпуская щупальце Дина, и рассеянно похлопывает его по голове. Кстати, интересно, что снится Касу?

— Всё, я проснулся. — Кас медленно садится, суставы щёлкают при движении. Он смотрит на Дина с лёгкой улыбкой — Дин понимает, что уже давно не видел такую его улыбку, — и предлагает:

— Идём, найдём тебе еду.

Дин разрешает Касу подхватить себя и переместить в ведро.

Вот в чём плюс временно лишиться голоса: Дин не может спросить, какого хрена это было. Когда Кас начинает чудить, именно Сэм знает, как с этим разобраться. Дин же любит просто издавать громкие звуки, а сейчас это совсем не вариант.

Это было странное начало дня, и странность продолжает сопровождать их весь день.

В бункере тихо. На холодильнике записка от Сэма, где он объясняет, что ему позвонила Чарли и он уехал. Кас тоже в основном тихий, он берёт рыбный улов Элли с рынка и спрашивает Дина, чего бы тому хотелось.

Позже в кухню забредает Кевин и при виде них тут же издаёт сдавленный звук.

— Кас, у тебя на голове нарост.

— Он хочет быть подвижным. — Кас не поднимает взгляд, сосредоточенно нарезая крабов в раковине. Дин машет пацану парой щупалец, тихо фыркнув, когда Кевин, сузив глаза, бросает на него злобный взгляд. Дин скучал по своему высокому росту, поэтому без всяких сомнений обвить собой плечи Каса было одной из лучших его идей. — Или ему просто скучно сидеть в ведре, кто знает.

— И что, он просто вскарабкался на тебя? — спрашивает Кевин.

О, пацан хочет демонстрации? Дин более чем счастлив повиноваться. Он оценивает расстояние между ними, а затем, убедившись, что Кевин действительно смотрит, эффектно прыгает с горы Кас на стойку, соскальзывает вниз по шкафчику и бросается к ногам Кевина.

Кевин, конечно же, орёт. Он — главный персонаж в этом фильме ужасов, где Дин — тварь, которая пугает по ночам и забирается на горластых пророков Господня. Дин проделывает фантастическую работу, если спросить его мнения, он скользит по дёргающимся конечностям и колышущейся одежде и устраивается вокруг заметно менее широких плеч Кевина.

В этот момент на кухню забегает Элли, с широко раскрытыми глазами и тяжело дыша:

— Что случилось? Что? О.

— Ага, — слабо выдавливает Кевин. — Спасибо, мне очень не хватало ещё травм в моей жизни. — Тело под Дином напряжено как камень, и Дин успокаивающе поглаживает его по уху.

— Ого, это... это интересно, — произносит Элли. Хотя бы она в состоянии оценить мастерство, и Дин благодарно машет ей щупальцем. — Доброе утро, Дин. Чувствуешь себя лучше?

— Дин, попробуй это, — Кас протягивает ему кусочек крабьего мяса, Дин принимает его и тянет под себя положить в рот. Краб не намного лучше рыбы, хотя всё же Дин не умрёт, если съест ещё. — Вкусно? — Дин пожимает «плечами», обозначив их двумя средними щупальцами, и Кас кивает.

Рост Кевина означает, что теперь Дин почти на уровне головы Каса и снова может смотреть Касу в глаза. Хотя Кевин не такой крепкий, как Кас, он корчится и дёргается при каждом движении Дина, даже если это просто вдох-выдох.

— Мне это кажется несколько негигиеничным, — высказывается Кевин.

— Он всё ещё человек. — Кас продолжает ловко орудовать ножом, избавляя мясо крабов от панцирей. Может, управляться с огнестрелом Каса научил и Сэм, но Дин гордится, что поварское мастерство Каса почти целиком его заслуга.

— Насколько я знаю, у людей меньше конечностей.

— Он человек по тем признакам, которые действительно важны, — на этих словах Кас всё же отвлекается от крабов и бросает взгляд на Дина, словно желая убедиться, что послание доставлено.

Это какой-то тест? В этом цель проклятья? Превратить его в щупальценогого, но оставить разум и сознание, чтобы преподать ему чушь Этой прекрасной жизни?

— Гар, — ворчит Дин.

— Хотя некоторые осьминоги ядовитые, — произносит Элли.

— Что? — взвизгивает Кевин. — Дин, не отравляй меня.

— Я касался его всё утро, — говорит Кас, нахмурившись. — И я в порядке.

— Ты касался его всё утро? — медленно повторяет Кевин.

— Осьминогам необходима близость, — объясняет Кас, и это вполне похоже на ложь, так что Дин едва не воркует одобрительно. — Ему и так приходится переживать стресс, Кевин.

— Может быть, у ангелов иммунитет к яду осьминогов, — предполагает Элли. — Э. У бывших ангелов. Эй, это логично точно так же, как и всё здесь вокруг.

Дин не чувствует себя ядовитым. Хотя Кас, кажется, вполне допускает такую вероятность и немедленно подставляет Дину локоть. Перебравшись, Дин свешивается с руки Каса, и это _всё ещё_ не самое странное, что Дину доводилось делать, да, такова его жизнь. Хотя он очень надеется, что он не ядовит. Достаточно и того, что он уродлив.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — спрашивает Элли.

— О, да, можешь посмотреть резервуар? — говорит Кас. Дин считает иначе, поэтому легонько шлёпает Каса по щеке, отчего тот подпрыгивает. — Что? Ты не хочешь, чтобы она подходила к резервуару?

Дин немного сползает по одетой в хлопок руке Каса и тянется к планшету, удобно расположенному на стойке. «Она гость».

— И?

Элли же просто смеётся и касается руки Каса перед уходом.

— Я гляну резервуар, не беспокойся. И всё в порядке, Дин, просто... завтракай, приятного аппетита.

Дин не успевает дальше запротестовать, как она уходит. Дин сердито смотрит на Каса и печатает: «Незя заставлять гостей работать».

— Почему, это грубо? — спрашивает Кас.

Дин уверенно тыкает стилусом: «Д».

— Ну ладно! — громко произносит Кевин и берёт яблоко из тарелки с фруктами. — Здесь слишком радостно, я лучше пойду. Я положу папки тебе на стол.

Дин вздыхает.

Кас всё ещё мало смыслит, а Сэма нет, уж он бы его поддержал. Импала — привычная константа в его жизни, но как Дину объяснить ту стабильность, которую «Автосвалка» и «Дом у дороги» каждый по-своему столько лет предлагали? И эти места принадлежали Бобби и Эллен, а бункер — _их_ , и кому как не Дину знать, что неправильно было бы воспринимать это как должное. Комнаты бункера, запоминающие форму матрасы, кухня и гостеприимство. Сэм может сколько угодно подкалывать Дина за то, как тот обустраивается, но вся эта хрень действительно важна.

Он работает стилусом: «Да ерунда Просто».

Кас терпеливо ставит тарелку.

— Не торопись.

У них есть гостевые комнаты, а теперь появились и жильцы в них. Блин, даже у Каса есть своя грёбаная комната, где он спит, читает и чистит зубы, хотя ещё пару месяцев назад Дин мог бы пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, сколько раз Кас задерживался у них хотя бы на кофе с десертом.

— Ты расстроен? — с любопытством спрашивает Кас.

Дин раздражённо качает головой. Простые слова. Ему нужно использовать простые слова. Он печатает: «Это дом».

— Да, — соглашается Кас. — Ты обустроил здесь дом, и у тебя есть правила, как следует обращаться с гостями, это я понимаю. Но я не понимаю, чем Элли отличается от Чарли, Кевина или меня. Мы с радостью вносим свой вклад в благодарность за ваше гостеприимство.

Дин удивлённо смотрит на него.

— Признаться, Кевин может не согласиться с этим, — задумчиво произносит Кас. — Но вы только что спасли душу Элли от вечных мук, и она это очень ценит. Так почему бы не позволить ей помочь вам, пока она ещё здесь? — Кас ждёт реакции Дина, хотя тому нечего сказать. — Теперь будешь есть?

Они перемещаются к столу, где Кевин, как и обещал, оставил папки. У Каса на завтрак фрукты, хлопья и кофе, он завтракает и читает.

Дин сидит на своём коврике и копается в холодном крабьем мясе, пытаясь представить, что это нечто съедобное, что он мог бы положить в рот. Какое-то время он наблюдает за Касом, замечая, что тот в последние дни не брился, вернувшись в прежнюю ангельскую взъерошенность, каким ходил до того, как Дин научил его пользоваться бритвой. Обучение прошло весело и с минимальной потерей крови.

Планшет лежит рядом, и Дин подползает к нему.

«Знаеш чо забавно».

— Что, Дин?

«Эт самый долгий срок на ктр ты оставался после чистилища».

— Потому что ты бы не дал мне уйти, — говорит Кас.

— Блюрп? — произносит Дин.

— В Чистилище ты ясно дал понять, что не дашь мне уйти, иначе ты начинал вести себя безрассудно и подвергал себя опасности. А это шло вразрез с моими намерениями. — Кас хмурится. — А почему ты это вспомнил? Это имеет какое-то отношение к проклятью?

«Нвжн», — быстро печатает Дин.

— Есть вероятность, что проклятье как-то связано с левиафанами, Кевин предположил это по надписям, — говорит Кас, к счастью, сменив тему. Он подтягивает папку к себе ближе и подсаживает Дина в ведро, чтобы тому было лучше видно. — Это опись того, что Кевин нашёл, а это бумаги, которые я вчера читал. Всё вместе похоже на фрагменты какого-то эксперимента летописцев.

Супер. Хотя, если подумать, кому-то же надо было придумать демонскую ловушку, изгоняющие заклинания и как лучше всего уничтожить сверхъестественную тварь. Вообще-то НИР и ОКР отдел летописцев кажется довольно клёвым, мог бы быть клёвым, если бы они оставляли нормальные инструкции.

— Не думаю, что это опасно, — продолжает Кас. — Если не считать неудобного превращения, то в остальном у тебя отличное здоровье и некоторые полезные умения твоего вида.

Дин булькает. «Некоторые/»

— Вполне возможно, что проклятье было каким-то оружием, — продолжает Кас. — Осьминог может пробраться туда, куда не попасть обычному человеку или из-за размера, или потому что оно под водой.

Дин яростно печатает: «Вероктопус///»

— Там есть кнопка Shift, если хочешь поставить знак вопроса. И вер-октопусов не существует.

«Откуд те знать», — требует Дин.

— Потому что я старше тебя. — Дин закатывает глаза и Кас улыбается. — И раньше моей работой было знать про всех созданий Господа. И созданий Евы.

Что очень удобно для их охотничьей банды. У Кевина с Касом нет опыта Бобби в заботе о хозяйстве, но теперь у них новое хозяйство с новыми правилами и положениями. Чертовски здорово, когда спину тебе прикрывают пророк Господень и бывший ангел Господень, и, не считая их ранней зубастой проблемы, их новая система работает. И может продолжать работать.

Вот только всё это жутко усложнится, если один из главных игроков навсегда окажется на скамейке запасных.

Блядь. Дин не хочет думать об этом; он успешно избегал подобных мыслей с тех пор, как очнулся без носа, бровей и остальных частей тела, которые делали жизнь краше. Но теперь, когда он задумывается о розовых слонах, встаёт самый главный вопрос: что будет, если Дин никогда обратно не превратится?

Что если теперь вот такой будет его жизнь? Где он больше не сможет смеяться, чистить зубы, есть пирог, ужасно танцевать и ещё кучу других вещей, которые обычные люди воспринимают как должное? Ему придётся провести в бункере всю оставшуюся жизнь, какой бы долгой она ни была.

Сэм останется один, больше некому будет прикрывать ему спину. Может, они с Дином и много раз собачились — обычно не меньше чем конец света требовался, чтобы напомнить, что вместе им работается лучше, чем раздельно, да и конца света могло быть недостаточно, — но сейчас-то у них всё хорошо. У них есть бункер, где они могут, наконец, осесть и пустить корни, или как там говорится, и пусть они пускают корни поверх чужих корней, это в любом случае означает, что они смогли найти твёрдый фундамент, который не рухнет у них из-под ног.

Но теперь Дин может всего лишиться. Больше никакой охоты, никакой человеческой еды, никакого секса. Он больше не сможет в перерывах между охотой вытащить Сэма на киномарафоны и спорить с ним, какой попкорн взять. Больше никаких баров, бильярда и езды в детке с опущенными стеклами.

— Дин?

Дин знает, что он бывал в гораздо худших ситуациях и кошмарах. Чёрт возьми, он же был в Аду, и, может, они всё ещё приходят в себя после того, как всё завернулось, но они с братом всё ещё здесь, живы и в сознании, всё ещё вцепляются в невозможный шанс сделать всё лучше.

Ему нужно сосредоточиться на положительной стороне. Он всё также сможет видеться с Сэмом каждый день, верно? И он может общаться, и пусть сейчас у него получается медленно, но со временем он наловчится. И он всё также сможет помогать им с охотой, хоть как-нибудь, потому что он же Дин чтоб-его Винчестер, и он не просидит всю оставшуюся жизнь в чёртовом ведре.

— Дин! — восклицает Кас.

Дин резко возвращается в реальность и обнаруживает, что над ним нависает нахмуренный Кас. Дин не заметил, как Кас встал или как положил руку ему на голову, пытаясь привлечь внимание.

— Дин, — повторяет Кас. — Дин, ты там? Немедленно ответь.

— Горп! — отвечает Дин. Он напряжённо поджимает щупальца в замешательстве от близости Каса и пытается отклониться назад, но ему не позволяет прижатая к затылку рука.

— Дай мне что-нибудь ещё, — говорит Кас.

Дин вздыхает. Скользит к планшету и берёт стилус: «Чувак чё».

Кас облегчённо выдыхает.

— Мы не знаем, как проклятье ещё может на тебя повлиять. Я больше не _вижу_ тебя. Я не могу определить, ты всё ещё там или... тебя стёрло.

О.

Да, Дин это понимает. Он похлопывает Каса по голове парой щупалец, надеясь этим его успокоить. Остынь, хочет он сказать, от него не так-то легко избавиться. Может, мысленно Дин и паникует, но это как раз и означает, что он всё ещё нормальный, всё ещё достаточно человек, чтобы паниковать.

«Просто как обычно беспокоюсь, — печатает Дин. — Чтонить похоже на лекарство?»

— Нет, здесь ничего нет, — Кас раздражённо качает головой. — Вроде, это должно быть главной целью экспериментов, но здесь ни слова об этом.

Дин кивает. Вертит стилусом, перекладывая его из щупальца в щупальце.

Но Кас не продолжил читать. Он сердито смотрит на папки и, словно почувствовав взгляд Дина, резко переводит сердитый взгляд на него.

— Идём, — это было единственным предупреждением, прежде чем Кас внезапно подхватывает Дина и устраивает его к себе на плечи.

Движимый любопытством, Дин обвивает Каса за шею.

— Дай знать, когда высохнешь. — Кас берёт в одну руку планшет, в другую ведро, и встаёт.

Когда он достигает лестницы, Дин издаёт встревоженный звук. Они идут на _улицу_ , потому что только туда ведёт лестница, и Дин крепче обвивает руки Каса, когда они подходят к двери.

На улице светло. Сейчас позднее утро, небо ясное с редкими высокими облаками. На стоянке Импалы пусто — облом, она бы точно смогла его взбодрить, — рядом припаркован пикап Элли, а с другой стороны пристроился велосипед Кевина. Дин не чувствует запахов, но, кажется, недавно прошёл дождь, листья у входа в бункер всё ещё мокрые.

— Хочешь прогуляться? — Кас тихо смеётся, когда Дин радостно выстукивает ему по лбу «да». И они отправляются на прогулку.

Боже, как же приятно оказаться на свежем воздухе. Дин широко протягивает в разные стороны пару щупалец. Присоски ощущают движение ветра, и если закрыть глаза, то ощущения похожи, как когда ветер ерошит волосы.

Они идут в тишине по знакомой Касу тропе, Дин наслаждается пружинящей походкой Каса, как будто он идёт самостоятельно. На улице его глаза работают иначе: цвета не такие насыщенные, солнечный свет неприятен глазам, если слишком долго смотреть. Поэтому Дин предпочитает смотреть на землю, перед его взором проносится трава. Дин скучает по своей детке.

Когда они доходят до ручья, Кас останавливается. Он просто стоит какое-то время и не двигается.

— Блюрп? — не выдерживает Дин.

Кас слегка вздрагивает, словно забыл, что Дин с ним. Он кладёт ладонь на щупальце на его груди — и просто держит.

— Я шёл этой дорогой, — рассеянно говорит Кас. — Когда в первый раз попытался найти бункер по памяти. Я прошёл мимо этого дерева, но повернул не туда. После этого я вернулся в город.

Планшет всё ещё под мышкой у Каса. Но Дину не хочется печатать, поэтому он просто тихо курлычет, обвив его за шею ещё одним щупальцем.

Кас проходит мимо полянки и спускается к ручью, где усаживается на бревно. Дин решает проверить ручей, и поначалу всё клёво и круто, но потом обнаруживается обратная сторона: по земле невозможно пройти, не подцепив на себя кучу мусора. Он щёлкает клювом, намекая Касу, что его надо поднять; Кас почти не смеётся над ним, так что Дин не мстит ему, лишь легонько щёлкает по ушам.

Прогулка была отличной идеей. Кажется идеальным сидеть в тишине у Каса на коленях, пока Кас очищает его от листьев и прутиков. Руки у Каса удивительно нежные, не то чтобы раньше Дин много задумывался о его руках. И не то чтобы в прикосновении было что-то неправильное — в дружеском прикосновении; Дин всегда только рад вторгнуться в личное пространство других людей, когда его прямо приглашают. Хотя Кас не такой, чаще он сдержанный, руки обычно держит в карманах мешковатых курток, которые любит носить. И новые осязательные ощущения определённо пойдут парню на пользу.

Так что Дин остаётся на месте. Прикосновения ловких пальцев Каса напоминают Дину, что он настоящий, что пусть сейчас вместо кожи у него влажная колючая шкура, но для него всё ещё существуют приятные ощущения.

Конечно, тем самым он буквально позволяет Касу гладить себя, но кому какое дело, он же сейчас _осьминог_.

— Мне нравится время от времени приходить сюда, — произносит Кас тихо, словно не желая нарушать мирную тишину. — За деревьями есть ещё какие-то руины. Как мы предполагаем, запасное хранилище летописцев.

Дин удивлённо поднимает взгляд на Каса. Он берёт стилус и опускает щупальце вдоль ноги Каса к лежащему на земле планшету. «Мы?»

— Мы с Кевином как-то осматривали местность, — объясняет Кас. — Вы тогда уехали на дело в Вайоминге. Мы не нашли ничего полезного, иначе бы вам рассказали. Только пустые контейнеры и ржавые трубы.

Логично. В Дине тоже ещё не иссякло изначальное стремление изучить новое место, хотя в последнее время он ограничивается изучением и обустройством знакомых помещений: своей комнаты, ТВ-комнаты, кухни, небольшого кабинета, который они как раз переделывают под игровую комнату. Но Дин не знал, что Кас тоже всё изучал. Мог бы сказать что-нибудь. А может, они и сказали? Возможно, Сэм в курсе. А Дин, кажется, имеет свойство пропускать какие-то вещи мимо своего внимания.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Кас.

Дин стучит быстрое «да» по запястью Каса. А потом ему кажется вполне логичным так там и оставить щупальце, расслабленно обвив сужающийся кончик вокруг предплечья Каса. Дину пока не хочется двигаться.

Конечно, Дину нравится издавать звуки: говорить и двигаться, но это не значит, что он не может наслаждаться их отсутствием. Сэм знает это лучше всех. А Кас, конечно, не знает, потому что никогда надолго не задерживался пережить вместе с ними кризисы, ранения и концы света и не познакомился с негативными последствиями. Кас продолжал двигаться, перепрыгивал с одного места в другое, от силы кивнув Дину по пути.

Вот только прямо сейчас Кас сидит на бревне и молчит, его рука лежит на голове Дина, и они наблюдают за журчащим ручьём. Они, блин, без слов общаются с природой, и Дин впервые за последние дни чувствует себя так хорошо.

Спустя время Кас замечает:

— Ты сохнешь. — У него с собой бутылка-спрей, и Дин расправляет щупальца, чтобы Касу было удобнее смочить их.

Кас мурлычет что-то себе под нос, мелодия раздражающе легко запоминается, а значит, он, должно быть, подхватил её у одного из других обитателей бункера. Дин обязательно как-нибудь притащит сюда свою музыку, может, попросит Чарли намудрить с лэптопом или ещё что придумать.

Им стоит чаще сюда выбираться, желательно когда у Дина вновь будут ноги. И почему они раньше не выбирались? Здесь довольно круто, и недалеко от бункера, так что в случае ЧС они могут быстро вернуться. Должно быть, ночью небо тоже охрененное. Им стоит пригласить сюда Чарли, Кевина и Гарта и устроить дружеские посиделки, было бы клёво.

Жизнь на дороге означала, что они с Сэмом прерывались на отдых там, где получалось. А значит, им редко удавалось отдохнуть в одном и том же место дважды, и если прежде, когда Дин был гибким и подвижным, эта стратегия работала, то сейчас он начинает уставать. Он уже начал уставать (да, такое случается после Ада и Чистилища), так что это место вполне могло бы подойти.

Загвоздка в том, что оно действительно охуенное.

Конечно, их жизнь далека от идеальной. Конечно, их продолжает швырять в дерьмо, на самое дно, прежде чем выдернуть обратно, словно у Бога к ним личная вендетта — и это может быть даже не метафорой. Но прямо сейчас у них всё относительно хорошо, отчаянное положение и плохие парни не маячат на горизонте и в ближайшем будущем.

Бункер отлично оборудован, Сэм поправился и взбодрился, охотничья сеть медленно восстанавливается, чему помогают Гарт, Джоди и Кас, сидя на телефонах. Кевин, Чарли и Крисси со своим отрядом заново напоминают и пересматривают, что такое быть настоящим охотником, у Каса с Кевином огромный прогресс в изучении и использовании наследия летописцев. Сэм и Дин болтаются где-то посередине, как чёртовы действующие ветераны, каким был для них когда-то Бобби, и это просто выносит Дину мозг.

Дела идут хорошо. Конечно, не считая текущей осьминожьей ситуации, но это песчинка по сравнению с тем дерьмом, что им доводилось пережить.

Дела определённо идут хорошо.

— Думаю, нам пора возвращаться.

Кас поднимает Дина на плечо. Дин чувствует себя приятно расслабленным, обычно в таком состоянии он устраивается на капоте Импалы с холодным пивом. Но раз уж это невозможно, то он заменяет это, зацепившись двумя щупальцами за воротник Каса, и распластывается по его груди. Дин никогда раньше не занимался спелеологией, но ему кажется, что это вполне можно с ней сравнить.

Новая точка обзора очень интересная, и щупальцами Дин чувствует сердцебиение Каса. Если Дин сосредоточится, то может даже почувствовать, как Кас дышит, как его грудь поднимается и опускается. Клёво, что у осьминогов не кружится голова, когда они висят вверх тормашками.

— Ты засыпаешь? — спрашивает Кас.

— Мерп, — отвечает Дин.

Он погружается в лёгкую дрёму и просыпается лишь от прикосновения тёплой воды к щупальцам. Они уже вернулись в бункер, и Кас медленно опускает его в ведро. Как бы на улице весело ни было, но вода приносит облегчение, и Дин ныряет глубже.

— Я включу телевизор, — говорит Кас, его голос сквозь толщу воды звучит искажённо. — Пульт рядом с ведром.

Дин дышит под водой, наслаждаясь прохладой, когда та проходит сквозь его рот. Возможно, им стоит раздобыть прозрачный контейнер или ещё что-нибудь подходящее, размерами меньше резервуара и более мобильное, чтобы он мог, сидя под водой, смотреть телик.

Где-то поблизости раздаются приглушённые голоса, хотя их несколько перебивают звуки из телевизора. Услышав имя Сэма, Дин выныривает, успевая услышать окончание фразы Элли:

— ...Да, он звонил сказать как дела. Сказал, что дело кажется обнадёживающим.

— Это здорово, — отвечает Кас. — А ты как? Тебе нужно что-нибудь?

— Я в порядке, Кас. Это я вам села на шею. Ну, вдобавок к уже имеющимся проблемам.

Одну руку Элли засунула в карман джинсов, а второй размахивает в воздухе, тело Каса повёрнуто к ней и его брови нахмурены, как он обычно хмурится, когда сосредотачивает на ком-то своё внимание. Дин лишь осьминог, а не мёртвый, но где-то в процессе он успел позабыть, что у кого-то, вроде Каса, могут быть абсолютно законные причины тянуться к даме, вроде Элли.

И это совершенно точно не вуайеризм, если они знают, что Дин здесь.

— Но всё же я говорил серьёзно, — тихо произносит Кас. — Кевин не преувеличивал, сказав, что не позволит прикоснуться к своему джипу.

— А что, — спрашивает Элли, — ты не можешь попросить Дина научить тебя водить?

— Чтобы Дин пустил меня за руль своей машины? Это было бы для него противоестественно. — Кас смеётся, и Элли в ответ широко улыбается. Если бы они были в баре или ещё какой забегаловке, то Дин мог бы признать, что Кас делает успехи.

— Конечно, я сейчас никуда не спешу, — пожимает плечами Элли. — Я научу тебя. Блин, мы можем даже взять с собой Дина и привязать его ведро на заднем сиденье, чтобы ему было удобнее смотреть в окно.

— А это идея. — Кас поворачивается и смотрит прямо на Дина, словно знает, что Дин всё это время наблюдал за ними. — Ты бы хотел этого, Дин?

Дин презрительно булькает, но машет Элли щупальцем, когда та строит рожицу. Как будто ему может захотеться влезть в происходящее между этими двоими, хотя Дин не винит его, Элли чертовски клёвая и умная, а её привлекательность дополнительный бонус.

Ладно, неважно, он же осьминог, он имеет полное право быть сварливым, потому что он бы точно научил Каса водить, если бы захотел, и единственная причина, почему этого не случилось, это потому что Кас никогда его не просил. Да он мог бы прямо сейчас предложить Касу научить его водить, если бы только мог дотянуться до педалей.

— Я включу тебе фильм, — предлагает Кас. — Скажи, что ты хочешь посмотреть.

Дин булькает, ведро опасно покачивается на диване, пока Кас не подпирает его подушками. Кас тянется к пульту, но вскрикивает, когда Дин парой присосок присасывается к его предплечью.

— Тебе всё ещё нужен пульт? Даже сейчас? — Кас морщится, не впечатлённый отличной моторикой Дина, когда тот утягивает пульт в переплетение щупалец. — Хорошо. Я продолжу читать.

Дин может сидеть на месте, пока Сэм не вернётся с хорошими новостями. Минут десять, от силы пятнадцать ему потребуется научиться прилично пользоваться пультом, а потом, наверное, он костьми ляжет (которых у него нет), но разберётся с двд-плеером.

— Я скучаю по твоему голосу.

Дин удивлённо поднимает взгляд.

А вот взгляд Каса всё так же опущен к страницам. Внешне он выглядит, словно полностью погружён в чтение про шалости летописцев, вот только он произносит:

— Скучаю по твоему смеху, твоим странностям и склонности показушничать. По твоему уму и доброте, величие которых напоминает о надлежащих мне смирении и скромности.

Осьминоги хладнокровные, но Дин готов поклясться, что у него вспыхнуло лицо.

— Мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах, и восстановим тебя, — продолжает Кас, всё ещё сосредоточенно хмурясь, внимательно глядя на страницы перед ним, — но если нам не удастся, то я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: неважно, как ты выглядишь, я всё равно буду тебя любить. Как и Сэм.

Всё заканчивается так же неловко, как и началось. Кас чуть кивает, словно поздравляет себя с отлично выполненной работой.

Дину не нужно ничего говорить. Дьявол, он буквально не может ничего сказать, и судя по тому, как Кас расслабляется и возвращается к чтению, он и не ждёт какого-либо ответа. Он сказал всё это только для того, чтобы Дин услышал, хотя трудно определить, стало ли ему лучше, после того как он высказался.

Дин знает, что Сэм и Кас всегда будут рядом, это не подлежит сомнению.

Он мнёт пару щупалец в воздухе, чувствуя, как они гнутся и скользят друг против друга. Довольно приятно, что, если Дин таким навсегда останется, Кас вполне это переживёт и продолжит хорошо к нему относиться. Конечно, Дин этого не переживёт, но приятно, когда для другого это не проблема.

Ещё секунду он смотрит телик, а затем тянется похлопать Каса по колену.

Поначалу никто из них не двигается, а потом Кас кладёт руку на местечко за головой Дина, где начинаются щупальца. Возможно даже, Дин льнёт к руке, потому что, к чёрту — потому что это приятно, когда ты касаешься и тебя касаются, неважно, в теле осьминога ты или нет. Кас здесь, и был здесь дольше, чем Дин когда-либо надеялся, и в любом случае Дин не пользовался преимуществом так, как мог бы.

Сэм задерживается, а значит, их ждут следующие двадцать четыре часа бестентаклевой потехи, в течение которых Дин только один раз снова довёл Кевина до криков, и парнишка, к его чести, чертовски постарался отомстить. В результате теперь они знают, что Дин умеет стрелять чернилами. О, и что хлопчатую одежду от человечье-осьминожьих чернил очень сложно отстирать.

Следующее утро начинается так же, как и предыдущее: Дин сбегает из резервуара. Он проносится мимо спящего Каса к двери, у которой задумывается, стоит ли попытаться протиснуться сквозь замочную скважину. Но неохотно решает, что лучше вначале разбудить Каса на всякий пожарный, и, обвив щупальцами ножки кровати, поднимает себя на неё.

Дин приземляется рядом с лодыжками Каса. Лодыжки костлявые, выглядывают из-под края одеяла и очень интересной формы, так что Дин не в силах устоять перед соблазном и обвивает щупальцем одну лодыжку. Ждёт секунду-две и, когда Кас не пинает его по морде, решительно тянет.

Кас издаёт вялый звук протеста и пытается спрятать ногу под одеяло.

— Дин.

В резервуаре вполне можно провести пару часов в бессознанке, но сейчас Дин бодр и полон энергии. А ещё прямо перед ним небольшая гора, которую олицетворяют Кас и одеяло, а Дин отважный восьминожий исследователь. Будь у него пальцы, он бы щёлкнул суставами, разминая, но за неимением их он театрально машет основными щупальцами, после чего начинает взбираться.

Время от времени Кас смещается под ним, ворчливо угрожая землетрясением, которое так и не случается.

Дин останавливается на вершине — плече Каса — и обозревает окрестности. Кас хмурится в подушку, но в остальном, кажется, старательно игнорирует Дина и тот факт, что у него отобрали одеяло.

И внезапно до Дина доходит, что Кас никогда не попадал под огонь винчестерской войны розыгрышей. Сразу вслед за этим его осеняет, что прошли буквально годы с тех пор, как они с Сэмом так развлекались, но вместо того, чтобы из-за этого расстроиться, он приходит в настоящий восторг, потому что теперь у них есть бункер — потенциальное поле битвы и новые союзники, которых можно сманивать на свою сторону, и поначалу Кас будет не въезжать, но Дин поможет ему втянуться, он в этом уверен.

— Если ты пытаешься что-то сказать, то это не работает. — Кас приоткрывает глаза. — Чего ты хочешь?

Вопрос безвредный, но Дин от него замирает. Он хочет много чего, если не считать очевидного. Он хочет нормальный _человеческий_ завтрак, и чтобы Сэм уже вернулся домой, и придумать не сопливый способ отблагодарить Каса за его терпение — или как ещё это обозвать — к нему в прошедшие дни, и понять, почему сонно моргающий Кас кажется ему вознаграждением за что-то не сделанное. Он хочет знать, что снится Касу.

— Ты знаешь, где кухня. — Кас тянется за одеялом, но Дин отпихивает одеяло подальше. — И я уверен, что ты сможешь придумать, как самостоятельно открыть холодильник.

Раздаётся щелчок открывшейся двери. Порог осеняет появление Сэма, который при виде них сразу же спрашивает:

— Дин синий. Почему ты синий? Ты не был синим, когда я уезжал.

Кас зевает.

— Мимикрия. Дин научился некоторым полезным умениям своего вида.

Взгляд Сэма падает на синюю футболку Каса, а затем возвращается к Дину.

— Ясно.

Серьёзное выражение его лица знакомо Дину, опасно знакомо, и оно сохраняется таким, даже когда Сэм выуживает телефон.

Дину требуется только секунда-две осознать, что Сэм делает, но к этому моменту его успевает ослепить вспышка. Дин прыгает.

— Эй, эй, эй, вот блядь! — Сэм безумно вертится под нападением головоногого.

Конечно, Сэм превосходит Дина в длине конечностей, но Дин превосходит его в _количестве_ конечностей, так что раньше, чем он сам успевает это понять, Дин умудряется забраться под рубашку Сэма. И его брат издаёт лучшие девчачьи визги, за доведение до которых Дин имел удовольствие быть ответственным.

— Это Чарли сказала мне сфоткать! — кричит Сэм, но это лишь даёт Дину дополнительный повод бороться. Дин возмущённо пищит, когда руки — руки Каса, как он запоздало осознаёт — хватают его за щупальца и сдёргивают с Сэма.

Сэм себя обхватывает, ну прямо королева драмы.

— Он совсем одичал? — придушенно сипит Сэм.

— Надеюсь, нет. — Кас вздыхает, когда Дин вскарабкивается по его руке и на голову, где может нормально уставиться Сэму в глаза. — Мне так неудобно. — Дин просто крепко обвивает пару щупалец вокруг лба Каса, и Кас снова вздыхает. — Мне нужно почистить зубы.

— Ладно, но вначале, — Сэм поправляет рубашку и осторожно отходит от них. — Где статуя?

— Там, где ты в последний раз её видел. — Кас тянет Дина за одно из щупалец. — Видишь, конечно же Сэм нашёл выход.

— Пффт, — произносит Дин, отчего Кас мелко трясётся от тихого смеха.

— Как я вижу, Кас хорошо с тобой обращался, — сухо говорит Сэм. — Эффект осьминога?

Кас склоняет голову набок, и Дин недовольно воркует, боясь навернуться со своего насеста.

— Эффект осьминога, — соглашается Кас. — Я так предполагаю, поездка к Чарли прошла успешно?

— А? А, да. Чарли нашла сверхъестественного алхимика — он наполовину чернокнижник или кто-то вроде того, мы особо не уточняли, — который узнал живопись на статуе. Предполагаю, она была важна для алхимической работы летописцев. Вы же знаете их рецепты: слёзы дракона, когти вервольфа, и в некоторых случаях... отпугивающие демонов чернила осьминога. Насколько мы смогли понять, они превращали в осьминогов добровольцев и, э... доили их.

— Блорп! — восклицает Дин.

— Эй, не стреляйте в гонца, — оправдывается Сэм. — Хотя мы могли бы сохранить немного чернил, перед тем как ты...

Дин возмущённо щёлкает клювом. Кас вздыхает и крепче сжимает щупальце Дина.

— В общем... — продолжает Сэм. — Всё, что нам надо, это снова потыкать тебя статуей.

Дин взмахивает щупальцами.

— Мрак! — ругается он.

Сэм беспомощно пожимает плечами:

— А вы пробовали выключить и снова включить?

В обратном процессе боль очень похожа на ту, что была в первый раз. Дин старательно пытается отвлечься от неё, в отчаянии начав размышлять об интересных философских вопросах, которые подняло его маленькое приключение; например, вернувшееся тело будет точно таким же, как и прежнее? Языческая магия, конечно, сильная, но он же буквально заново отращивает кости, мышцы и прочие отсутствовавшие части тела, а значит, к нему снова может вернуться девственность. Хех.

В конце концов боль начинает растворяться, её устойчивая пульсация в мозгу отпускает разум Дина; наконец всё заканчивается, и он снова может открыть глаза.

К несчастью, он обнаруживает себя замотанным в нечто волнистое, мягкое и пахнущее как забытый на солнце пластик. Дин толкает это, после чего осознаёт, что он толкает _пальцами_ , и тратит пару секунд, разминая пальцы и любуясь ими. Ему всё ещё мало чего видно, кроме савана, но где-то над головой предположительно источник света.

— Твою мать, — ругается Дин. Благоприятный способ окрестить свежевоссозданный рот. — Да что за нахер.

— Ты очнулся! — слышится восклицание Сэма где-то поблизости. — Ты в... в каком-то коконе, мы не были уверен, можно ли его трогать, вдруг это повлияет на восстановление твоего...

— Да-да, просто вырежи меня отсюда, — перебивает Дин.

— Что если ты ещё не закончил превращение? Ты уверен, что все твои...

— Сейчас, Сэм! — Он слышит тяжёлый вздох, а затем щелчок открытого ножа. — Меня им не тыкни. Начни с угла.

Скорей всего Сэм прорезает выход не более десяти минут, но после всех этих беспалых дней Дину кажется, словно проходит несколько часов. Но наконец-то Дину удаётся просунуть голову в прорезь сквозь слои неважно-что-это-он-не-будет-об-этом-думать, и он через рот делает глубокий вдох, прогоняет воздух через лёгкие и обратно выдыхает.

То, что нужно.

Сэм присаживается рядом.

— Дин, ты как прекрасная бабочка.

— Прекрасная бабочка очень благодарна,— объявляет Дин и стискивает брата в объятиях. Он снова правильного размера и роста, а значит, Сэм лишь чуть больший гигантор, чем он сам, и у Дина есть нос, рот, руки и — он замирает и оглядывает себя — всё остальное, просто фантастика. — Как долго я был в отключке?

Сэм, стряхивая с рубашки кусочки после Дина, отвечает:

— Дня два.

— В этот раз тебя не выворачивает. — Дин хмурится. — Ты сделал фотки?

— Нет, конечно нет, — отвечает Сэм. — Кевин сделал. В научных целях.

Если не считать отвратительного кокона, из которого выполз Дин, то его спальня выглядит как прежде. Дин садится и вытягивает руки, и испытывает лёгкое разочарование, почувствовав, что стон в правом боку никуда не делся после перерождения номер... какое по счёту? Боже.

— Ладно, это было весело, а сейчас я пойду в душ, — говорит Дин. — Где Кас?

Сэм запихивает кокон Дина в чистый пластиковый мешок.

— Где-то.

В груди на секунду колет. Кас был здесь, когда Дин очнулся восьмиконечным, и был с ним всё это время. И было логично, чтобы он и сейчас был здесь, желая убедиться, что превращение прошло успешно и Дин в порядке, потому что всегда есть вероятность, что что-то может пойти неправильно, и если Кас это пропустит, то потом будет дико жалеть.

— О, — говорит Дин. — Он пошёл гулять?

— Хм-м? Не знаю, может быть.

— Он пошёл с Кевином? Или с Элли? Он вернётся?

Сэм останавливается и окидывает Дина странным взглядом.

— О чём ты говоришь?

— Я не знаю, — отвечает Дин. — Это отвратительно, мне нужно в душ. Дай полотенце.

— Я заставил Каса пойти что-нибудь съесть, — медленно произносит Сэм. — Он иногда про это забывает, ты же знаешь его. Он не бросил тебя, ничего подобного.

— О, — расслабляется Дин. — Парень слишком много беспокоится. Я знал, что всё пройдёт благополучно.

— Ага, ладно.

— И что это должно означать?

— Это должно означать: «Ага, ладно», — нейтральным тоном повторяет Сэм. — И ты правда отвратительно выглядишь, тебе действительно пора в душ.

Дин заверяет себя, что это эффект осьминога. Близость, что была между ним-осьминогом и Касом, сохранилась после превращения и теперь ощущается, как фантомные руки, которыми он пытается схватить что-нибудь, но больше не может. Просто он привык, что Кас всё время был под боком, как живой костыль, а теперь ему надо самому встать на слегка трясущиеся ноги и бегом метнуться в душ отдраить себя, вновь став независимым человеком.

Дин задерживается в душе дольше необходимого, в основном желая перепроверить чудо, коим является живое человеческое тело. Он старательно смывает последние пару дней, всю клаустрофобию, беспомощность и вкус морепродуктов, которые он теперь минимум пару месяцев будет избегать. А чистить зубы это почти оргазм.

Кас уже ждёт его в коридоре — должно быть, его позвал Сэм, — и его лицо при виде Дина освещает радость.

— Хорошо, — говорит Кас. Когда он медленно оглядывает его сверху вниз, Дин чувствует покалывания от смущения. Кас просто проверяет, что всё в порядке, вот и всё, это очень даже понятно. — Ты лучше себя чувствуешь?

— Да, замечательно, — Дин улыбается ему, радуясь возможности растянуть мышцы лица, которые теперь двигаются так, как им положено. Он разминает челюсть, хихикнув от того, как охренеть приятно это ощущается, и Кас улыбается вместе с ним. — Теперь всю эту странную хрень можно оставить в прошлом.

— Возможно, тебе стоит не перенапрягаться следующие пару дней. Пока ты обратно не освоишься.

— Да, как будто это получится, — хмурится Дин. Кас начинает идти, и Дин быстро нагоняет его. — Есть какое дело, требующее внимания?

— Даже если бы было, я бы тебе не сказал, — сухо говорит Кас. — Но у нас есть для тебя еда, так что это будет твоим заданием.

— О, слава богу, — стонет Дин. — Что-нибудь без...

— Никаких морепродуктов, да. — Когда Кас смотрит на Дина, взгляд у него тёплый. — Еда на кухне.

Кас составляет ему компанию. Еда просто потрясающая — не только по вкусу и текстуре, но и по тому, как она движется у него во рту, между зубами и вниз по горлу — всё это _удивительно_. Кас рассказывает, что как только стало известно, что Дин прошёл опасную стадию, то они съездили в город, и признаёт, что еда не так хороша, как её умеет готовить Дин, но они пока довольствуются тем, что есть.

— Там есть ещё, — обещает Кас. — Не обязательно сразу всё в себя запихивать.

Кас относит их тарелки в раковину, а Дин слегка хмурится. Еда отличная и иметь противостоящие пальцы отлично, но он всё равно чувствует себя чего-то лишённым. Неполным. Не испытывает должного облегчения. Дин всё ещё чувствует себя разъединённым, словно он всё ещё не настоящий, и это крайне глупое чувство, учитывая, что он стоит на земле обеими ногами.

Не то чтобы Дин неблагодарен. Он невероятно благодарен; теперь, вернув свой прежний рост и возможность кататься на американских горках для больших мальчиков, он может оглянуться на прошедшие дни и осознать, как сильно ему помогло присутствие Каса, на которого он мог положиться. Что забавно, ведь обычно манеры Каса оставляют желать лучшего, но в последние пару дней он был, ну, он был великолепен.

Если существует в мире способ выразить признательность, не выглядя при этом придурком, то Дин бы очень хотел его знать. Он вернул свой грёбаный голос, но всё, что он может сделать, это просто сидеть и наблюдать за движением плеч и рук Каса, вспоминая ощущения, когда он взбирался по этим самым рукам и плечам, чувствуя под щупальцами сокращения и твёрдость мышц.

Дин беспокойно сжимает пальцами пустой воздух.

— Пирог в духовке, — говорит Кас через плечо. — Он должен быть ещё тёплым.

— Эй, Кас.

Кас поворачивается:

— Да?

Дин встаёт.

— Просто, эм. Ну, эм. Последние дни, они были. Эм.

— Пожалуйста, — легко произносит Кас. Он улыбается, и эта улыбка замечательная, одна из лучших улыбок Каса. Но затем он отворачивается и берёт мочалку вытереть руки, а у Дина в руках всё так же пусто.

Кас больше не будет его касаться. Не так, как он касался Дина последние пару дней и позволял тому касаться себя. Больше не будет потягивания его за щупальце, ощущения руки у него на затылке и того, как Кас почти рассеянно рисовал круги пальцем, неосознанно касаясь нужных точек.

Щупальца по-своему были клёвые, но _это_ — его родное тело, которое Дин знает, понимает и ценит. А Кас обычно не проявляет в открытую эмоции. Вернее, Дин _думал_ , что Кас не из таких, пока не оказалось, что он как раз из таких, любящих прикосновения, но только при крайне особых обстоятельствах, которые, как Дин очень надеется, никогда не повторятся.

Есть в этом нечто жалкое.

— Эй, — говорит он снова. Это, можно сказать, предупреждение, потому что Дин сейчас направляется к Касу, медленно шаг за шагом, пока у Каса в глазах не вспыхивает понимание, и Дин скользит руками под его руки и притягивает к себе. Кас предсказуемо напряжён, но Дину нужно это — это огромное многослойное спасибо. Спасибо за всё, что Дин не сказал вслух и не дал сказать Касу, и за всё, что Дин пропустил и теперь постарается больше не пропускать.

Затем Кас отвечает. Он смещается в объятиях Дина и прижимает одну руку к его спине, а другую к его плечу. Дин облегчённо выдыхает, не зная, когда успел задержать дыхание. Кас поддерживал Дина, когда тот был озадачен и испуган, так что, возможно, он поймёт, что это не только для Дина — это для них обоих.

Дину нужно перебороть себя и на самом деле сказать что-нибудь.

— Что за кошмары тебе снятся? — спрашивает он.

Кас напрягается, это едва заметно, и если бы Дин стоял на другом конце комнаты, то скорей всего не заметил бы. (Дин многое пропускал.)

— Ничего важного, — говорит Кас. — Просто какие-то формы. Неразличимые не геометрические формы. Тени и... давление. Трудно объяснить.

— Должно быть, ты испугался, когда это случилось в первый раз, — предполагает Дин. Он ожидает, что Кас с лёгким пренебрежением рассмеётся, но вместо этого тот чуть опускает голову, утыкаясь подбородком в плечо Дину. Это ответ «да».

Конечно, Дину понадобилось много времени заметить то, что должно было быть очевидным: Кас осьминог. Не в буквальном смысле, но за пару дней Дин понял, каково это оказаться в чужом теле, с неправильными частями тела, неправильного размера и без голоса, и, боже правый, именно это теперь жизнь Каса. Дин ведь даже не представляет, как Кас по-настоящему выглядел, каким у него был голос или сколько конечностей у него было. Всё, что Дин знает, это осьминога.

Конечно, вслух Кас не жалуется. Кас часто бывает сварливым, но только из-за мелочей; Дин никогда не слышал, чтобы Кас говорил, как сильно ненавидит быть в теле человека, как сильно сожалеет, что истратил благодать на исцеление Сэма после фиаско с Испытаниями, или что вся эта мирская забота о себе — пустая трата времени. Кас признался однажды, когда Дину в первый раз удалось по-настоящему напоить его, что, будь у него возможность, он бы всё равно ничего не поменял, и Дин успокаивает себя этим.

Дин хотел бы верить, что именно он причина того, почему Каса устраивает, как повернулась его жизнь.

И всё же... Кас считает себя гостем в бункере. Кас не всегда просит, когда чего-то хочет. Дин жил с парнем под одной крышей и всё же понятия не имел, что у Каса завелись привычки и пристрастия, что он изолировал у себя в комнате небольшую кучку конфет, потому что считает, что Сэм таскал его заначку. Возможно, скоро Элли научит Каса водить, и это вложит ему в руку метафорические ключи свалить из жизни Дина. Очень глупо и эгоистично оценивать так чьи-либо выборы в жизни, но так уж получилось, что Дин глупый и эгоистичный.

Они до сих пор обнимаются. Будь на месте Каса кто-то другой, то он бы заметил, что это не нормально, но Кас не кто-то другой. Он просто Кас, и это самый долгий срок, на который он задерживался, не упархивая. Возможно, Дину понадобилось столько времени на осознание, потому что он всё ждал завершения, ведь всё хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается, а значит, несомненно однажды Кас проснётся и поймёт, что в мире есть гораздо более интересные и стоящие вещи, которыми он мог бы заняться, вместо того чтобы торчать рядом с ходячей катастрофой по имени Винчестеры.

Но Дин и не представлял, что Кас воспринимает себя как гостя в бункере. (В жизни Дина.) Но ведь и Дин не давал ему особых причин начать думать иначе, верно?

Когда Дин, наконец, двигается, то планирует просто разделиться. Но плечи запутаны, у локтей смехотворно ограниченное пространство для манёвра, и когда Кас чуть отклоняет голову, нахмурившись, пытаясь понять, что Дин делает, то по какой-то причине Дин опускает взгляд прямо на полные губы, которые так часто поджимают, когда ими следует улыбаться.

И они целуются. Это было совсем не запланировано, но внезапно на кухню обрушивается эпидемия поцелуев, и именно Дин ею заражается. Самое странное то, что он помнит, как двинулся к губам Каса, но без понятия, почему его тело сочло это хорошей идеей.

Потому что идею нельзя назвать хорошей. Дин отодвигается, готовый сказать, что это была плохая идея, но язык не слушается, поэтому всё, что он выдаёт, это бесполезное: «Э».

Но Кас же — нихрена себе. У него широко раскрыты глаза и потрясённый взгляд. Более того, Кас выглядит, блядь, в полном восторге. Дин никогда не видел его таким счастливым — и вот что ему теперь делать? Дин ведь даже не представлял, что Кас может так выглядеть, он никогда не был таким восхитительным, и с каких это пор он стал восхитительным? Кас это просто Кас; все годы их дружбы, товарищества и предательства бросают вызов всему, что Дин знал о себе и о том, чего хочет, а Дин ведь даже не собирался целовать его.  
Дин осознаёт, что паникует. Осознав, что паникует, он также осознаёт, что улыбка Каса погасла в нечто более вежливое, более нормальное, и Кас медленно распутывает их руки.

Да, это пугает. Но ещё больше пугает то, что Кас отстраняется.

— Только две руки, — слабо оправдывается Дин. Он вцепляется в рубашку Каса, удерживая его на месте. — Нужно к этому привыкнуть.

— Хорошо, — тихо произносит Кас. Он всё ещё смотрит Дину прямо в глаза, но Дин буквально может увидеть, как тот мысленно отступает за стену, и понимание того, как сильно Дин этого не хочет, как обухом по голове ударяет.

Может быть, всё это время он видел эту стену и не понимал, что это такое или как это преодолеть. Теперь он знает.

Следующий поцелуй случается уже намеренно. Дин обхватывает ладонью Каса за подбородок, просто чтобы тот понял, что Дин серьёзен. Кас — недостающий паззл в жизни Дина, и после всей случившейся в его жизни хрени Дин заслуживает чего-то хорошего. И у этого хорошего есть потенциал быть таким хорошим, что просто фантастика, и, возможно, именно поэтому Дин так долго этого боялся.

— Ты осознаешь? — выдыхает Дин Касу в губы, прижавшись виском к виску. — Ты понимаешь?

Кас медленно кивает. Возможно, он тоже путешествует по реке памяти, возвращаясь по пути их побед и поражений и той необъяснимой связи, которая продолжала сводить их вместе, даже когда они готовы были рычать друг на друга. Они пережили всё это и смогли выбраться, а это должно что-то значить. Это точно что-то значит.

Наконец Кас произносит:

— Я никуда не собираюсь.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Дин.

— Ты, — Кас замолкает облизать губы, жест почти нервный, — ты тоже нужен мне.

— Чертовски верно, — быстро говорит Дин, хотя его отвлекает барабанное соло в грудной клетке. А ещё отвлекает то, как Кас снова улыбается, неуверенно и с надеждой, и до Дина запоздало доходит, что Кас, вероятно, боится так же сильно, как и он.

Но вместе они во всём разберутся.

И, если желаете, вините во всём осьминожье проклятье.

— Нам нужна защита от солнца, — заявляет Кевин.

— Нам _нужен_ план, — говорит Дин, взъерошивая пацану волосы, и ухмыляется, когда тот, заворчав, выворачивается из-под его руки. — Мы отэнидблайтоним это место, потому что иначе нафига нам место посреди нигде, если мы не можем обустроить его на свой вкус.

— Ты же помнишь, что смысл бункера в том, что он помогает нам спрятаться, — уточняет Сэм.

— Чувак, — отвечает Дин, — смысл бункера не в этом.

Сэм, кажется, хочет поспорить, но всё-таки захлопывает рот. Может быть, он передумал, потому что Дин широко улыбается ему; может быть, потому что сегодня охрененный день для прогулки по землям вокруг бункера и Сэм не хочет быть тем, кто испортит всем удовольствие. А может быть, потому что знает, что Дин прав. Так что Сэм просто пожимает плечами, и Дин считает это победой.

Кас пользуется своим планшетом как камерой. Он держит громоздкую штуку перед собой, фотографирует на ходу и выглядит крайне нелепо. Дин уверен, что не произносил этого вслух, но Кас внезапно поднимает голову, встречаясь с ним сердитым взглядом.

— Развлекаешься, Кас? — спрашивает Дин.

Похоже, Кас учится у Сэма, потому что в ответ он просто целится в сторону Дина — щёлк!

— Чувак! — восклицает Дин. — Мог бы спросить.

— Но тогда она не была бы случайной, — парирует Кас.

Сэм наклоняется к Касу и театрально шепчет:

— Дин не знает, что такое Инстаграм.

— Инста... что?

— Жаль, не захватила мои ботинки, — говорит Элли. Она идёт с тростью, и никто пока не спросил, где она её нашла. Хотя это явно отличная идея, потому что ею она тыкает по пути в любопытные места, ямки и холмики. Дин делает мысленную пометку найти (не проклятую) трость. — Там... вы видите? Наверное, раньше это было колодезным насосом.

— Мы ведь даже не знаем, кто владеет всей этой территорией, — говорит Сэм. — Летописцы не оставили никаких документов на собственность.

— Как будто раньше нас это останавливало, — отмечает Дин. — Идём.

Замечательно, что теперь Дин может сам идти по тропе. И ещё замечательнее, что остальные продолжают комментировать окружающую их природу: деревья, различные ориентиры вдоль их маршрута, полушутя рассуждают о том, что было бы неплохо построить здесь ферму, как будто кто-то из них мог бы ею заниматься.

Когда они достигают ручья, Кевин останавливается. Он уже был здесь, по словам Каса, но всё равно замирает, окидывая расфокусированным взглядом воду, овраг, деревья и струящийся сквозь ветви солнечный свет. Это в духе Боба Росса, и в человеческом зрении всё выглядит гораздо интереснее.

— Если вы тут хоть что-то испортите, я сделаю вам больно, — объявляет Кевин.

— Да я бы тогда сам тебе это позволил, — дружелюбно произносит Дин. — Идём, найдём ту полянку. — Хотя вид здесь всё-таки отличный, так что Дин ненадолго задерживается, и Кас, снимавший на видео грибы или ещё какую лесную хрень, как раз нагоняет их.

Они с Касом и прежде всегда стояли друг к другу ближе, чем положено. Но сейчас Дин наклоняется ещё ближе, так, чтобы его локоть коснулся руки Каса. Он глубоко вдыхает свежий чистый воздух.

— Ну, что думаешь?

— Думаю, что ты заслуживаешь всего хорошего на свете, чего ты хочешь, — серьёзно отвечает Кас.

Дин неловко кашляет.

— Я имел в виду про то, чтобы соорудить здесь что-нибудь. Ничего причудливого, конечно, ну ты понимаешь.

— Да, это тоже было бы здорово.

Дин не возражает, когда чувствует на запястье легчайшее прикосновение, Кас касается пальцами его руки. Дин думает, что теперь он гораздо более подготовлен, и не только потому что знает, каково это, когда Кас несёт тебя в руках, и каково это знать, что тебя никогда не уронят.

А ещё Дин невероятно устал и слишком стар, чтобы бояться, поэтому он переплетает их пальцы и сжимает. Резкий вдох Каса определённо стоит того, как Сэм дважды оглядывается, убеждаясь, что он видит то, что видит.

— Чувак! — зовёт Сэм. — Это была твоя идея прийти сюда, так что не пытайся свалить на полпути. Ну, вы идёте?

— Мы просто ждём, когда ты расчистишь тропу своими гигантскими лапами! — кричит в ответ Дин.

Кас смеётся. У него тихий смех, и он редок так же, как раньше были редки улыбки. Может, Кас и не из тех, кто ржёт во всю глотку или от смеха сгибается пополам, но его вполне можно уговорить расширить спектр улыбок и смеха. Дин с радостью поможет ему в этом, и это определённо лучшая цель по сравнению со всеми, что были у него в последнее время.

И — к чёрту, Дин заслуживает хорошее. Они все заслуживают.

Кас поглаживает большим пальцем о палец Дина, и Дин позволяет ему.

— Спасибо.

**Author's Note:**

> * Хитрый Койот и Скороход — два персонажа одноимённой серии короткометражных мультсериалов. Сюжет каждого мультфильма строится вокруг того, что койот Вайл пытается догнать, поймать и съесть Скорохода, который без остановок бегает по дорогам с такой скоростью, что его ноги внешне образуют подобие «колеса». С этой целью койот в каждой серии создаёт хитрые ловушки для ловли птиц, однако его схема каждый раз терпит неудачу, причём чаще всего из-за ненадёжности конструкции или непредусмотрительности самого койота, который оказывается не только без желанной добычи, но и во множестве неприятных ситуаций (вроде, не успеть затормозить и зависнуть над пропастью). [Вики](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BE%D1%82_%D0%B8_%D0%94%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%B3%D1%83%D0%BD)
> 
> * Лицехват — паразит, к/ф «Чужой». [Вики](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A7%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%B5_\(%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%BC%D1%8B%D1%88%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%B0\)#.D0.9B.D0.B8.D1.86.D0.B5.D1.85.D0.B2.D0.B0.D1.82)
> 
> * Капля (The Blob) — фильм ужасов, где главный монстр в форме желеобразной капли. [Вики](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%BB%D1%8F_%28%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC,_1988%29)
> 
> * Иллюзионист-«эскапист» — цирковой артист, демонстрирующий умение освобождаться от цепей.
> 
> * Гора Рашмор — гора в горном массиве Блэк-Хилс, юго-западнее города Кистон в Южной Дакоте, США. Гора известна тем, что в её гранитной горной породе высечен гигантский барельеф высотой 18,6 метра, содержащий скульптурные портреты четырёх президентов США: Джорджа Вашингтона, Томаса Джефферсона, Теодора Рузвельта и Авраама Линкольна. [Вики](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%80)
> 
> * «Эта прекрасная жизнь» (англ. It's a Wonderful Life) — кинофильм режиссёра Фрэнка Капры, снятый в 1946 году по рассказу Филипа Ван Дорен Стерна «Величайший подарок». Главный герой фильма, не выдержав череды проблем, решает совершить самоубийство, но ангел-хранитель помогает ему увидеть, насколько его жизнь помогла другим людям.
> 
> * НИР и ОКР — научно-исследовательские и опытно-конструкторские разработки.
> 
> * Энид Блайтон — известная британская писательница, работавшая в жанре детской и юношеской литературы. Она стала одной из наиболее успешных подростковых писательниц XX века. BBC снял про неё фильм «Энид», в главной роли была Хелена Бонэм Картер. Её истории вдохновляют читателей посмотреть на мир свежим взглядом: наблюдать, изучать, исследовать, открывать и учиться. [Вики](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B4_%D0%91%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD)
> 
> * Боб Росс — американский живописец, популяризатор техники быстрого рисования маслом. Известен своими телевизионными программами, в которых рассказывал и показывал, как самому нарисовать картину маслом. [Вики](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%81,_%D0%91%D0%BE%D0%B1)


End file.
